I'll tell you one thing
by Artemiis Boz
Summary: Gaila/ Kirk ,Pre movie, leading up to the Kobayashi Maru" Its ironic as hell that I'm sleeping with the hottest girl in the school for her brains" sexual content and adult language, Gaila Likes to swear and sleep around, what do you expect?
1. Chapter 1

I'll tell you one thing about Gaila

She's smart.

Of course that's not the first thing you notice about her, not by far.

Hell sometimes its hard to even make eye contact.

I remember the first time I met her, in Captain Pike's office. I wanted to stop by to tell him I'd been reading his dissertation on the Kelvin, trying to earn some brownie points in an effort to expedite the whole " you could have your own ship in eight years" thing.

And there she was.

She was sitting at a chair in front of his desk. From behind she could have been just another girl. Just another redhead. I prefer blondes myself, or at least I did.

"Cadet Kirk, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Pike said from his desk chair.

Then she turned around and smiled at me.

I was a goner .

Even before I felt the phermones waft my way her smile made me stare. I had heard about Orion women, seen them in the dirty magazines passed around during sleepovers in the seventh grade and later in the internet pornography links that one friend or another would email me from time to time. But nothing could prepare me to have one two feet away and smiling at me. Smiling with gold lipstick and a spark in her eye that clearly said" you might be fun to play with".

"Just thought I'd stop by and say hello, but maybe I should come another time, you look like you have company."

Pike smirked, he knew as well as I did that it would take a charging mugato to get me to leave that room before I had her name..or for that matter just plain had her.

"Kirk this is Cadet Gaila. She's an engineering mathmatics major, Gaila this is James Kirk, formerly Iowa's only genius level repeat offender."

"Call me Jim," I said reaching out to shake her hand. I saw her shoot Pike a sidelong glance before returning the handshake. Her hand was soft and warm and if I didn't know better I would have sworn she was biting the inside of her lip as our hands made contact.

"So Gaila," I said stroking the inside of her palm with my thumb before letting go( can Orions blush?I swear her cheecks turned a darker green when I touched her) "Do you have a first name to go along with those beautiful eyes?"

I said eyes because they were nice, and it would have been tactless to say" gorgeous full breasts that I'm dying to have in my mouth".

Pike snorted,"Lay off, Kirk. I won't have one of the academy's best students wasting time with the likes of you."

The girl smiled again and giggled "Gaila is my first name. Last names are such a silly earth thing"

What was it with women only giving me half a name lately?


	2. Chapter 2

When Pike called me into his office I thought" Finally"! Finally after all the sexual tension and flirting (or "guidance counseling" as he called it) something was going to happen, and that something was sex.

You see, Pike and I have a history. Actually he's kind of my hero, which would totally make for some super hot role-play don't you think? He's the reason I got off Orion and into Starfleet. If we'd had sex then, I might not even be here. But on the other hand I would've gotten to have sex with him. Life is full of hard choices.

I wore my favorite civvies, the dark blue sweater with lots of cleavage and a skirt. Blue and green look so good together don't you think?

Anyway I went to his office and there he was sitting at his desk. I love how human men just get better with age. Don't get me wrong, I adore young guys (like that cute little Russian wunderkind everyone's talking about) but the older ones look so good with that little bit of gray hair right above their ears. Its such a pity Orion men are bald.

But I digress.

"Ahh, Cadet Gaila. Nice to see you, have a seat," he said putting down the PADD he was reading and taking his glasses off. I sauntered over to the desk and leaned foreword on it, conveniently pushing my cleavage into view. Fuck subtlety, I'm an Orion. "Christopher, enough with the coy shit. I say we finally get to that quickie you called me in here for."

He chuckled, looking at me (in the eyes unfortunately) "Sit down Cadet, I have serious business to discuss with you. Can you keep those pheromones in check for once?"

His tone was playful but the rejection stung slightly. I sat down and grumpily crossed my legs. "Christopher, why is it that we've never gotten together?"

He surveyed me evenly "Because I'm old enough to be your father, and because I'm your superior here at Starfleet. Now do you want to hear what I have to tell you or not?"

Darn Nyota, looks like once again she holds the monopoly on teacher/student inappropriate liaisons. The lucky jerk.

"Fine," I say crossing my arms "What is it."

He smiled and leaned back in his chair "Lieutenant Lopez over in the simulations lab is being relocated to the fleet in the Laurentian system, meaning there's an open desk up there. I passed along a recommendation to Commander Spock and he thinks he's found the right replacement."

My heart started beating fast, knocking against my chest.

"What does that mean?" I asked cautiously, leaning foreword.

Pike smiled," It means that you've just been promoted to work on the Kobayashi Maru, so you'd better behave yourself."

I couldn't believe it. Me, in one of the most coveted engineering positions at the academy. I didn't know it was possible to smile so widely.

"Oh Chr.." I stopped myself "Captain, thank you so much. I don't know what to say."

He smiled again, " Don't mention it, Cadet. Just make me proud in there, alright"

I nodded enthusiastically. Don't tell anyone I said this but hearing that news was better than sex.

And just when I thought things couldn't get any better, in walked Jim Kirk, and I realized I knew the perfect way to celebrate.


	3. Chapter 3

I'll tell you one thing about James Tiberius Kirk

He's a cuntivore.

It only took a few short days after first meeting him before I had the pleasure of seeing that beautiful dirty blonde head of his between my legs. For a non-xenolinguistics major, he sure has a talented tongue.

I have had many men in my time (and some aliens as well). What can I say? I'm an Orion, its what we do. But none of them thus far have showed the kind of expertise, the kind of attention, the kind of fascination with my nether regions as Jim Kirk.

It's a nice change.

Most men don't come to Orion women to please the woman herself. Orion's skin is covered in the most sensitive of nerve endings, so basically you could get us off with a handshake (and trust me some have, that was the last firm handshake Captain Pike ever gave me). Most men see the Orion woman as an instrument of his pleasure. We in turn like to give pleasure, so we don't mind in the slightest when they avail themselves of our myriad of genetic gifts. Namely the lack of gag reflex and a vaginal cavity as tight as a …well you get the picture.

Sorry to be so graphic, its just simple astrobiology.

But, Jim, Jim was different.

As soon we'd conquered the issue of clothing removal, and locked the door to keep his roommate out (a grumpy southern guy from what he told me, Note to self, must open up dialogue for threesome possibilities, I do love some southern comfort) I pulled him onto the bed with me. He was a good kisser, which should have been the first sign.

Then he took those amazing lips away from mine and started to kiss a trail down my neck. "This is it," I thought, positioning my hips underneath him. But he didn't do what I expected him to do, he just kept kissing. He kissed down my collarbone to my breasts, nipping slightly at the tender skin. He took a split second to study the nipples (they're purple so its understandable) before sucking it into his mouth. I could feel his tongue swirl gently around each tip, further proof that I should have known I was in bed with a cunnilingus genius. Then he kissed down my stomach to my hips, each kiss exploding like a firework against my sensitive skin.

"Wha, what are you doing?" I asked in a strangled voice as he licked my inner thighs.

He smirked up at me, God those blue eyes," Just wait" he breathed in reply. Then his mouth moved against me and I almost came out of sheer surprise. Those lips and tongue that had so impressed me above the waist were now working wonders below with every calculated flick and swirl. I swear to Gods I saw stars. My senses were flooded. The scratch of his hairs against my thighs, his warm hands on my pelvic bones, and the hot of his mouth against me. I started to feel the familiar shaking in the pit of my stomach as my orgasm bubbled up into my chest and finally into my head. I exploded into the trance that always follows an Orion orgasm, an almost out of body experience. The familiar moment of total peace and clarity that happens every time we reach climax. This is the secret to our cheery dispositions, we achieve enlightenment every time sex, it's a shame humans can't figure out how to do the same.

No wonder they're so grumpy all the time.

I call his name as I come, panting and twisting my fingers into his hair. He smiles triumphantly as he crawls back up on top of me. I don't even care about the hygienic implications; I'm so greedy to kiss him. I pull those magical lips back to mine, which are still trembling slightly. This is the beginning of something wonderful, I think as I kiss him.

What the fuck do they teach those boys in Iowa?!


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks everyone so much for reading! It truly makes my little nerdy day! I am so lucky to be surrounded by good writers such as yourselves. Thanks again for the reviews.**

**Also I know its a bit late for this but I just wanted to say that I don't own any of the characters in the Star Trek universe. Paramount owns them, I just like to imagine what it would be like if they had sex.**

**happy reading!**

Wow.

That's really all I was able to think at that point.

I defy anyone to have a more coherent thought minutes after having sex with an Orion.

Go ahead, try it some time.

Gaila rolled off of me and collapsed panting on the bed. We both lay there, sweating, trying to catch our breaths, grinning like idiots.

"Wow" I said aloud in a strangled voice.

She giggled, "Wow is right."

I turned on the bed to look at her. God she was gorgeous. Her red hair was mussed and tousled against my pillow; her eyes were dancing as if she was thinking of a really good inside joke.

And her body,

Her body.. Just fucking amazing. There's no more eloquent way to put it. Green and vibrant and glistening, tight and soft, supple and firm. She reduced me to adjectives and I loved it.

I reach over and pull her to me, my arm snaking around her hip; the feel of her curves against me almost makes me hard all over again.

"Gaila, Baby," I say into her hair "That was fucking incredible"

She snorts and I look down at her. Why is she always laughing at me? It's especially disconcerting when I'm naked.

"What?"

"Its nothing," she giggles trickling her fingers through the hair on my sternum "Its just, you humans are so funny with your terms of endearment."

I must have looked confused because she laughed again.

"You called me baby. It's a funny thing to say. I sincerely hope you wouldn't do any of the things we just did with a baby," she said leaning up to bite my bottom lip playfully.

I smirked sliding my hand down to cup her ass "What should I call you then? Gaila, gorgeous, green, goddess of sex?"

She laughed again as I dipped my head to kiss her neck "You forgot engineering genius"

"How silly of me." I suck the skin on her neck, more than a little curious to see what color a hickey on green skin would be.

"You're going to make me late on my first day on the job," She scolded, moaning slightly.

The hickey turned purple in case you were wondering.

"What job is worth getting up right now?" I breathed sliding my hand down her stomach and in between her legs. She was already wet again. God, this girl!

"No. None of that," she squealed wriggling away from me to sit up on the side of the bed, searching for her clothes.

I crawled behind her as she was bending forward to fasten her bra. She hooked it then started to pull on her skirt.

"I'm sure they won't mind if you're just a little late," I said unhooking her again.

"Jim!" She giggled exasperatedly as she rehooked it "Commander Spock would kill me! Do you want me to be the victim of Vulcan rage?" She pulled her red turtleneck swiftly over her head to staunch any further attempts at undressing her.

I leaned back on the bed rolling my eyes "Vulcan rage? What's that, like a cough?" Stretching my arms up behind my head and under the pillow I felt something beneath my fingertips. Pulling it out for closer inspection I saw that it was Gaila's black, lacy, barely there panties. I hung them on my finger.

"Forgetting something?" I tease her.

"There they are," she said reaching her hand out for them.

I dangle them tauntingly out of reach. " Not until you tell me what kind of job you're rushing to with the Vulcan wonder."

"Jim!" She whines, stomping her booted foot. I don't budge.

"Give it back!" She crawls back on the bed so she is straddling me. The feel of her panty-less self pressing against me, hot and wet, from under her skirt was almost distracting enough to make me forget about holding her thong for ransom. Almost.

I hid them behind my back "Tell me" I said, grinning.

She sighed "If you must know, Pike recommended me for the job of technician on the Kobayashi Maru with Commander Spock. A job which I'm now officially late for."

As soon as she said the name of the test I stopped grinning, stunned. She took advantage of my moment of weakness and snatched the panties from behind my back. She slid triumphantly off me and slipped the hard won garments over her hips and back in place. Then she leaned over me and closed my gaping mouth playfully with her hand before kissing me "Maybe next time I'll let you win, Jimmy." She giggled and sauntered out of the room, closing the door behind her.

The shock ebbed away and the potential crept in. I smiled, my brain whirring into life out of its post coital stupor.

I may have to sleep with Gaila, the engineering genius again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to write another chapter, I just haven't been much in the mood lately. However last night after a particularly scrumptious dream about a certain starship captain( ahh nerdy bliss) I felt inspired again. Just a warning though, there's adult language ahead.. Fuck yeah there is!**

Shit!

Fuck!

Shit, fuck!

Humans just have the best profanity, don't you think?

These were the words I was muttering under my breath as I ran towards the simulations lab 10 minutes late. Damn that Jim Kirk and his magic lips, damn damn damn!

I skidded into the lab panting and sweating, only this time it was from running at breakneck speed not riding Kirk like a green jockey.

"I'm here," I gasped, clutching at the stitch in my chest.

The other technicians swiveled in their chairs to look at me. Why were they gawking like that? Shit! I was in such a rush that I forgot to take my hormone suppressors. Today was just not my day. Commander Spock looked up at me.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, Commander, I just…"

"You are 10 minutes and 54.4 seconds late, Cadet Gaila and I believe that needless explanations will only serve to waste more time. You may have a seat at station 4."

I nodded, smiling at him. You know, Ny was right, he is actually very hot. And my gods, does that tight uniform fit him well. Hmm if his blood is green I wonder what color his..

"Cadet!"

The commander's voice broke through my interior monologue as he leaned over my shoulder and peered at my computer screen.

"Yes, sir?"

"Your job today will be to deactivate the abnormalities in section five of the program. Apparently one applicant tried and failed to insert a subroutine. Thankfully they were not able to make it past the system's firewall however they were able to make some parts of the simulation function less efficiently. Captain Pike said that you had experience with programming so this should pose little difficulty to you."

I smiled radiantly up at him, my mind already whirring with all the technical data from my previous years at the academy. This should be fun!

"Also you will need an administrative password in order to gain access to the test. Needless to say the confidentiality of this information is vitally important and any breech thereof with result in expulsion from the program, is that clear, Cadet?"

"Acknowledged, Sir,"

"The password is 9500g2445bb170gr01, please repeat, Cadet."

I gulped.

"Um, 9500g, um 2 54 5g?"

The commander raised his eyebrows slightly. Then he leaned over and typed the words onto my screen.

"I expect you to have this committed to memory by our next meeting, is that clear, Cadet?"

"Yes, Sir"

When he left, I stared at the numbers on the screen. How was I supposed to remember all of those? Then I remembered the study trick Nyota taught me last semester when I was trying to remember the sequence of alien nations that had joined the federation.

"You just have to put the words with something you already know," she said" Like this, Computer, track 3 please". Her favorite song started playing from the computer on her desk, the beautiful one from earth's 20th century, and the one about the woman who just wanted some respect.

"Vulcan, Romulus, Orion," she sang " Betazed, Andoria, Medusa, in the Federation of planets!"

We ended up jumping on our beds singing "U.F.P find out what it means to me" until our RA knocked on our door yelling at us about quiet hours during finals week.

All I have to do with these numbers is put them with something I already know. I was humming under my breath as I started work on de-glitching the program. This test was going to be a piece of cake.


	6. Chapter 6

I'll tell you one thing about Jim Kirk.

He's sweet.

Most human men have a strict, love em and leave em policy as far as Orion women are concerned. I'm a transitional object for them, a notch in their bedpost, a locker room story. I'm the one that does the kinky shit that their perfect girl friends won't, and the one who does it with a smile.

Don't get me wrong; I have no problem with this. As far as I see it, human men (and some of the women) are so various and beautiful it would be a shame not to sample them all, even if it is just once.

But everyone likes a little sweet now and then right?

As I walked back to my dorm after 2 hours in the lab I thought about what an awesome week I'd had. Its funny to think that 3 years ago I was stuck on Orion, where my brightest future prospect was getting purchased by some wealthy trader and having his little light green bastard kids then dying. Now look at me. I'm working at one of the most respected jobs in the academy, I'm living with my best friend, and I still get to have all the sex I want! Life is so good!

I was fumbling for my keys as I rounded the corner to my door so I didn't see him standing there until I was a few feet from him.

There he was, sweet as can be.

When he saw me coming he smiled. Gods that smile! His whole face crinkles up when he smiles, like he's never seen anything better than you in the world.

He was standing there in civvies, blue jeans and a grey t-shirt wearing a leather jacket and holding a bouquet of red roses.

"Hey there beautiful," he said as I approached

"What are you doing here?"

He grinned " I thought I'd take the sex goddess/engineering genius out to dinner to celebrate her first day on the job".

Sweet sweet sweet

I could feel a smile curling up the corners of my mouth.

"These are for you, by the way," he said handing me the flowers," I know a great sushi place in Castro if you're interested."

I took the flowers, my heart slowly melting.

No one had ever bought me flowers before.

Mainly because it was so easy to get what they wanted without trying.

But Jim had tried. Nyota was on a choir fieldtrip for the weekend. And he had tried enough.

"Wow, Jimmy, thank you,' I said stepping closer to him," but the thing is, I'm not really hungry."

I threw the flowers on the floor and kissed him pushing him against the wall.

It had only been 2 hours and I already missed those lips too much to let him talk any more.

He seemed surprised at first, and then he settled into the kiss and took control, wrapping his arms around my waist and slipping his tongue inside my mouth. Having him this close again made me remember how much I loved his smell, clean and soapy and boyish with just a hint of sweat. I needed to have him now.

My brain regained control over my hormones just long enough for me to remember that my RA did not take kindly to me the last time I decided to have sex in the hall, nor did my neighbors.

The damn prudes.

I broke the kiss regretfully, panting and fishing around in my bag for my keys, which was made a thousand times more difficult by Jim nibbling at my neck.

Honestly how many hickies does that boy need to give me?

Finally I got us inside.

I started to pull his clothes off while backing towards the bed, kicking my dirty laundry out of the way as I went.

With the right motivation I can be one hell of a multitasker.

"Are you sure you don't want to get dinner first?" Jim panted as I pulled his shirt over his head. His voice sounded a little slurred, most likely the side effects of my un medicated pheromones hitting him full force. I smiled devilishly then took his hand and slid it down my skirt to my damp underwear.

"I'm positive,"

"Fair enough," he smirked tugging off my skirt and panties.

Then he took control, stripping off the rest of our clothes and easing me onto the bed. He crawled on top of me and pulled me leg up over his waist and in one fluid movement he slid inside of me.

Gods he was good.

He filled me up completely and started easing in and out in slow steady strokes, his body brushing against my stomach and chest as he went.

He started to go faster, pulling both of my legs up and grunting into my hair as he went.

I dug my nails into his back with each thrust and had to bite my bottom lip to keep from calling out too loud.

The walls of my dorm are very thin, this I found out the hard way in sophomore year.

His breathing became more intense as I bucked my hips up against him, matching his rhythm.

"Gaila, Gaila" he grunted out in an orgasmic staccato as he came, his face becoming ruddy.

"Jim" I gasped as I tightened around him, feeling him surge and explode inside of me.

He collapsed on top of me, breathing hard; I loved the feel of his weight against me.

I smiled; it's always nice to know that you pleased someone.

Most men would have stopped there.

Most men would have kissed my forehead, lied about calling me in the morning and gone on their way, not worrying in the slightest about my orgasm.

Which is fine generally, I'm a grown girl so I know how to take care of myself.

But Jim Kirk is sweet.

So sweet.

After a few minutes he rolled over until he was lying beside me, spooning me. He kissed the back of my neck and shoulders sending shivers down my spine. His hand slid over me, tracing light ovals over my stomach and hips. The lightness of the touch was maddening and beautiful all at once. Then I felt his hands slip gently down until his finger was resting just above my clitoris. Then he flicked his finger against me and I gasped. I could feel him smiling into my back as he flicked again. He flicked and rubbed slowly at first then building up speed. Every time he hit the spot I gasped and arched back against him which seemed to be his cue to go faster and faster. I whimpered with pleasure as the orgasm exploded into me, followed closely by a second. My head was dizzy with bursts of colors and sounds and shapes and then bliss. Two trips to nirvana in a row, today was definitely my lucky day.

I should sleep with sweet boys more often.


	7. Chapter 7

I'll tell you one thing

It is ironic as hell that I'm sleeping with the hottest girl in school for her brain. Which is not to say that I don't like intelligent women. Hell, I love it when a girl can keep up with me intellectually. It's just that if a beautiful and willing woman confronts me, I don't usually stop to ask her about her thoughts on intergalactic diplomacy before taking her clothes off.

The beauty of Gaila is that she's got both. And it just so happens that she might be the key to passing this test.

This is going to be a piece of cake.

After three orgasms between us, Gaila and I flopped down beside each other on the bed, adrenaline and pheromones buzzing in a palpable cloud around us.

This girl is so fantastic she's got me spouting fucking poetry.

That basically sums up my experiences with Gaila, fucking poetry, or maybe just poetic fucking.

My motives concerning Gaila were purely mercenary, but that doesn't change the fact that she may be the most beautiful woman I've ever slept with. Just looking at her knocks the wind out of me.

I tell ya, its poetry.

" You know," I say staring up at her ceiling" I had a whole night's worth of small talk planned out. You kind of ruined that."

She giggled and propped herself up on an elbow to face me.

"I hate small talk," She said, wrinkling her nose and stroking my leg with her foot under the covers.

Beautiful, intelligent, and doesn't need hours of small talk before sex, If Gaila wasn't careful she could easily be my dream woman.

Stay focused on the task at hand, Jim; I chided myself, don't miss your mark because of a pretty face and a set of perfect breasts.

Very very perfect breasts.

" Yeah but the thing is, now all that talk is just going to go to waste," I say sounding wistful, setting the trap.

Gaila scoots closer to me, nuzzling into the crook of my neck.

"We could talk now," she says" Or we could do something else," she nibbles at my earlobe.

Stay focused.

"Gaila, gorgeous, you need to give a guy a second to recover from you, us poor humans are cursed with what is called a refractory period. Sad but true."

I heard her groan softly into my ear.

"So anyway," I say turning to face her on the bed and adopting a tone that would have been perfectly appropriate for the restaurant yet seems oddly formal after you've recently been inside the other person," How was work?"

The oddness was not lost on Gaila and she sniggered," Work was fantastic! Turns out I am even more of an engineering genius than I thought!"

Here's my in.

"Oh yeah?" I say, "What did you work on today, genius?"

Her smile dropped slightly.

"Actually I'm really not supposed to tell anyone. It's supposed to be top secret you know."

When confronted with a minor setback a starship captain attacks the problem from a different angle, just call me Captain Kirk.

"Wow one day on the job and they've already got you drinking the corporate kool-aide." I wind a finger through one of her curls and stroke the side of her face,"Gaila, kow towing to the man. And here I thought you were a bad girl."

She grinned fiendishly, her eyes sparkling.

"Oh I am a bad girl, just let me show you."

I felt her fingernails trailing down my chest, my stomach, my hipbones

"Gaila," I interrupt her in a warning voice "Refractory period!"

Her hands stop just above my cock and she sighs.

If she keeps pulling moves like that I might just forget the test all together.

She brings her hands up and holds them up in front of my face.

"That's right, keep your hands where I can see them!" I kiss the pout that's forming on her golden lips," Now answer the question."

I can see in her eyes that she wants to tell me, C'mon Gaila, trust me.

"I guess I can tell you a little bit, but you have to promise not to tell anyone else!"

Here it comes.

"Scout's Honor." I say taking her hand and using her fingers to cross my heart.

She giggles again before continuing.

"Someone tried to cheat by hacking into the test. They couldn't make it past the firewalls but they still managed to mess some stuff up, mostly just trivial graphics and stuff like that," She straightens up proudly on the bed "And I was the one who fixed all of them!"

Play it cool, Jim, play it cool.

"Wow, I'm impressed. Why would anyone think they have any chance of pulling something that that with Gaila the engineering pro running simulations?"

I plant kisses on her fingertips and the palms of her hands, knowing full well that Orions have extremely enhanced erogenous zones.

I can almost see her melting.

" Yeah," She says in her musical voice " Plus there's no way anyone can really break through to the real system unless they have a password." She bit her bottom lip as I graze her palm with my teeth," Which is probably why they make the password so long and confusing."

I stop my ministrations and look up at her, innocence all over my face.

"I could help you memorize it if you want. I bet it's not that confusing."

But Gaila as I said before is not stupid.

She pulls her hand back and crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"Now that is something I really can't tell."

Its ok Jim, try again next time.

"Fair enough." I say, this time holding my hands up in surrender.

This makes her smile.

"I say we've had enough small talk," she says licking her lips," And you have had enough time for a refractory period"

Her head slides under the covers and out of sight, and after a minute I can feel her breath against my lower stomach.

Fair enough, Gaila, you win this round.

**Later**

After the last round, ending with 5 orgasms between us, I really am exhausted. Gaila, it seems, could go on forever but I finally convince her to go to sleep. I decide to sleep over, partly due to the fact that I don't think I have full control over my legs anymore and partly because who am I to turn down the prospect of morning sex. I fall asleep on my stomach with one arm draped around her waist and start dreaming contented dreams about sitting in a captain's chair. There are odd little adjustments you have to make when sharing a bed with someone for the first time. You have to make sure not to take up too much space, adjust to the little sleep noises they make, and try to keep your breathing in sync. Just as I was settling into the dream a noise came from my side that woke me with a start. I opened my eyes and the room was quiet, Gaila had rolled so she was facing away from me hugging a pillow to her chest. I shook my head and closed my eyes again. Then I heard the noise again. I propped up slightly to look down at her. She was smiling dreamily in her sleep and all of the sudden she laughed and snuggled closer to her pillow, still fast asleep. Gaila, a person so pleased with herself she even laughs in her sleep, she's even delighted with her dreams.

It was my turn to melt a little.

I was so over come I bent down and kissed her lightly on the cheek. She sleep smiled wider and mumbled something. I held still listening. She mumbled it again in a singsong voice and I realized it sounded like a string of numbers.

"9500g-2445bb-170gr01 and now its time to have some fun"

She giggled again and turned to face me, snuggling into my chest.

The answers are there, Jim, I thought smiling to myself and resting my chin on her head, you just have to know when to listen.


	8. Chapter 8

"Gaila, can I borrow your calculator?" Nyota called from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Sure, it's on my desk." I said, wrapping a towel around myself and poking my head out the door, a cloud of shower steam gushing out from behind me.

I heard her groan slightly. This is probably because the surface of my desk is piled so high with papers and magazines and makeup bottles that it would take some serious excavation skills to find anything on it. My calculator was worth it though because its super high tech and fancy, I bought it as my first splurge with the credits I earned doing tech support for the library last semester. Some girls buy shoes; I steal my roommates and buy a tricked out calculator. It's a girl's best friend.

"Look towards the back, Ny" I called, wiping steam off the mirror and smiling at my reflection.

Gods, I'm cute!

I read in a magazine somewhere that the more sex you have, the healthier you look.

That's me the picture of good health!

From the room I heard Nyota throwing things off my desk, swearing silently as she went and I giggled to myself. Poor Ny, how did she get stuck with a slob like me?

I was brushing my teeth when she came in the bathroom, my calculator in one hand and in the other..

" What's this?" She asked, teasingly holding up Kirk's grey t-shirt.

Oops, that must be left over from when we did it on the desk.

Which by the way is an awesome surface on which to do it on, I must say.

" No idea," I say, dabbing on face cream and feigning innocence.

She smirked,"Gaila, you're a terrible liar, and besides you may be more convincing if I hadn't found this too," She held up my lacy purple thong, which looked as if someone had recently ripped the waistband.

Damn you Jim, those were expensive!

I couldn't hold out any longer so I just beamed at her then started the hair dryer. She tossed the incriminating clothes aside and perched herself on the counter.

"G, did you forget that in this room we have a strict 'Bed, Bath and no Beyond' rule? Your desk definitely counts as beyond."

" Oh Ny, " I said in my innocent voice, trying to distract her from the fact that I was using her hairbrush.

What? She uses my calculator, I use her hairbrush.

And occasionally I have sex while wearing her shoes, big deal.

" It was my desk, not yours, so what does it matter?"

Her desk was safe, her red strappy "fuck me" heels were certainly not.

Red and green, just another color combination made in heaven.

It's not my fault that everything looks good with green!

She rolled her eyes at me," Yes but then you'll get bored and switch over to my desk, and then you'll get bored of that and end up in my bed, and before I know it you'll be borrowing my heels to stuff up some exchange student's…"

Oh my gods she knows everything!

"Ny, that was one time! And you know I used my own heels," I say gaping my mouth while applying mascara, then remembering something I cross my heart and say "Scout's Honor".

She smirks at me," Scouts honor? Is that something you learned from this new guy? Are you sleeping with a boy scout, Gaila?"

Jim was a lot of things but he was no boy scout, I knew that for sure.

"Who is he anyway? And can you please take your hairs out of my brush when you finish with it?"

She knows EVERYTHING!

" Just some guy," I say, spritzing perfume into my cleavage " A very sweet guy."

"Is he who you're going out with tonight?" She asks, handing me a piece of toilet paper to blot my lipstick with.

"No actually, this is a different guy, Hand me the outfit that's on my bed please."

She did as she was told, handing me my black strapless top and my favorite pair of jeans, before sliding out the bathroom door.

Silly Nyota, she's been my roommate for 4 years now and she still has a problem with nudity. Which is a real shame because it means I never get to see her naked either. Whatever, life is not perfect.

"Who are you going out with?" She calls through the closed door.

"Cadet Samson, I met him in my dance class last week."

"Dance class," she says skeptically " Don't you think he might be.."

"Gay? No I don't think so. He totally got a boner when we were practicing our tango number the other day. It was a big one too!"

"A big tango?" she says sardonically

"Very funny." I step out of the bathroom "How do I look?" I give her a little twirl.

She looked me up and down and smiled.

"Even if tango boy is gay, he'll convert when he sees you in that, G"

"Perfect!"

I shuffled around cramming things into my purse, lip-gloss, muni ticket, keys, condoms.. Hey you never know.

"So does Mr. Sweet Desk-sexer know you're going out with Tango boy tonight?"Nyota asked settling back into her homework, my calculator in hand.

I shook my head "Why would he need to know?"

She chuckled "Some human men don't like to share,"

I grinned back at her, "He won't mind, I've heard things about him, trust me."

Jimmy may be sweet, but this girl's not stupid.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks again everyone for reading! I'm sorry I haven't been posting a lot lately, I unfortunately had to get a real job. As a resident of San Francisco I like to think that a lot of my favorite landmarks like the restaurant mentioned in this story( its real and its amazing) would still exist in the 23****rd**** century. Thanks all of you for reading and reviewing and making my day!**

I'll tell you one thing about Cadet Sampson.

He's definitely not gay.

"So, Gaila, how do you feel about Doggy Style?" He asks me squeezing my hand as we wait in line at the pizza place.

Now this is my kind of conversation.

"Mmm, its only one of my very favorite positions ever," I giggle leaning closer to him, pushing my cleavage even more into view.

If you've got it, flaunt it, and I have definitely got it.

He smirked down at me," I was talking about the pizza," he said gesturing up at the menu.

We were at Pizza Orgasmica on Clement Street.

Guess what's my new favorite restaurant.

"Oh," I said, smiling up at him.

He was gorgeous, his skin was chocolaty brown, dark chocolate to Ny's dulce de leche, his hair was curled tightly against his head and his eyes were as green as my skin.

I couldn't wait to have him.

"Luckily there's a pizza named after you," he said, smiling.

"There is?"

"The Aphrodite," he breathed leaning in to kiss me.

Yum, I love sweet boys!

After pizza, and more kissing, and more innuendo laced conversations(which are seriously unavoidable at a place where they have a pizza named 'ménage a trois') we walked hand in hand down the street back to the muni station. I was in the middle of whispering into his ear exactly what I planned to do with him once we got back to his place when I heard someone call "Gaila?" and turned around. There stood Jim and his roommate on the other side of the platform.

I can't lie; my first thought was " I wonder if you can have a ménage a four?"

I kept my thoughts to myself though and waved at him, still holding Sampson's hand. "Hi boys!"

The roommate gave me a self-satisfied wave, but Jim looked mildly upset, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

I decided I had been rude.

" Sorry, Jim, this is Cadet Sampson, Julius this is Cadet Kirk and…"

"Just call me genius, McCoy." Sniggered the roommate looking pleased.

"Are you on a date?" Jim called bluntly across the platform.

I giggled looking up at Sampson who squeezed my hand

"I guess so," I said kissing him.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Jim said standing on the very edge of the platform "You're on a date with him? What about us?"

I cocked my head to one side, genuinely confused.

"What about us?"

" What about what happened Friday morning, and Saturday and Sunday, and yesterday afternoon?"

Ahh yesterday afternoon, when Ny had a klingon seminar and I had the room, her shoes and the top of my desk to myself.

" What happened yesterday afternoon?" Sampson asked looking first at Kirk then down at me.

I ignored him.

"But you said you were busy tonight!" I said to Kirk, really confused now.

Honestly did he expect me to sit at home and knit? I don't even know how to knit! Or for that matter sit at home.

This must be what Ny meant when she said humans don't like to share.

They can be so silly sometimes.

"Are you sleeping with him?" asked Sampson pulling his hand out of mine and stepping back slightly "You said you weren't with anyone."

Now I was getting annoyed "I'm not!"

"She is!" Yelled Jim, smugly, leaning across the void of the platform.

"So let me get this straight," said Sampson holding up his hands, " You're sleeping with him, and because he was busy tonight you were going to sleep with me?"

I shrugged innocently "Yes".

What's the big deal?

Sampson sighed and looked at me "Gaila, I like you a lot but I'm not really down for being the substitute guy. I'll see you in dance class. " And with that he walked out of the station leaving me alone on the platform.

What. The. Fuck!

This had better be some kind of weird set up for kinky break up sex!

Jim on the other side of the platform looked thrilled.

"Don't worry, babe, I'm pretty sure that guy was gay anyway!"

That did it. James Kirk was going to get it and I was going to give it to him.

"Mmm, you're probably right," I purred watching Sampson retreating out of the station. I turned to Jim, one hand on my hip and the other pointing at him with a crooked finger "Well after all that you certainly can't expect me to stand here all by myself."

McCoy's jaw dropped. Jim flashed him a triumphant smile and jumped down onto the tracks and walked over to my platform. With him still standing in the tracks I leaned down over him, giving him a perfect view of exactly what Sampson never got to.

"Oh Jimmy, I'm going to give you just what a man like you deserves," I crooned dripping my fingers down the side of his face.

He was practically drooling.

Then in one swift movement I slapped the smug smile right off his face causing him to stagger backwards.

"Nice seeing you again, McCoy," I said, winking as I turned on my heel and walked out of the station.

I'll tell you one thing, I'll never sleep with James Kirk again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks again for reading everyone! Thanks to Bookdragon101, Crying Child, Elektralyte(everyone go check out Adoration of the Green Goddess forums),TheDreamerLady,ChildofFury93, 2wingo, Volition , and one of my favorite fic authors ever, Nerdielady for reading and reviewing! You make this SF state girl's day!( also I don't own star trek)**

I'll tell you one thing; this was going to be a little harder than I thought.

Bones was right though, I really should have seen it coming. How could I expect an Orion to just sleep with one person? That's like expecting; well it's like expecting me to only sleep with one person.

Bones and I were cruising the bars on Haight Street, having a boy's night, or at least a boy's night until we could find someone to take home.

He hasn't had a good screw since his divorce, no wonder he's so grumpy.

"You think you're so smart don't you?" Bones drawled as we stepped out of the bar (without women, they were all a little too hipster for our tastes) and onto the street.

"Not smart, Bones, resourceful, very very resourceful."

I had gotten a little tipsy and revealed to him my fail proof plan for passing the test. In retrospect I probably should have kept it a secret but c'mon, fucking your way to the win is too good a story to keep to yourself.

"And what happens Mr. Resourceful when she sleeps with someone else and they hear the magic numbers? If you pass the test someone will put two and two together and you'll be shit out of luck."

"Another one of your charming country colloquialisms, Bones?" I snigger making my way down the stairs of the Muni station, we'd try the bars in the Sunset next a nice little State College girl might be just what the doctor ordered.

"Damn it Jim, I'm serious!" He said following me "Cheating on the Academy's most prestigious test is enough to get you grounded for a long time. And trusting an Orion girl to stay monogamous is like trusting a hound dog not to lick its balls."

He could be so quaint sometimes.

"Wait, am I the dog or the balls in this scenario?"

He rolled his eyes exasperatedly at me "Jim just fail the test again like everybody else and be done with it."

I patted him on the shoulder and said sarcastically "You're a genius, Bones, and from now on I'll forever defer to your expert southern judgment."

He sulked and walked away from me to look down the tunnel for approaching hover trains.

On the other side of the platform I heard footsteps. Looking up I saw a flash of green and a swirl of red curls. Then I heard a burst of giggles and I stopped dead. I'd know those giggles anywhere, the self same giggles that were so disconcerting when one was in the nude.

Gaila.

She didn't see me, as she was too busy whispering in the ear of this tall black guy in an olive jacket. From the look on his face you could tell that she wasn't just telling him directions on how to use the muni.

This was not good.

"Well lookie here," said McCoy sauntering towards me, his eyes on Gaila.

Be cool, be cool.

"Its probably just her friend," I said trying to sound self assured.

As we watched, Gaila straightened up and kissed mystery guy on the lips, clearly showing no mercy.

"Best friends." McCoy chuckled, unable to contain his delight

Something had to be done.

LATER

It wasn't the first time I'd been slapped by a woman, hell half of the female population if Riverside had smacked me one at some point. This however was the first time I hadn't been expecting it.

I thought I'd had Gaila wrapped around my finger( metaphorically and literally). I forgot in my excitement that I was essentially dealing with a female version of me, a green buxom female version of me. Of course she'd be seeing other people.

"Face it Jim," Said Bones handing me an icepack from our dorm's mini fridge and smirking "This Gaila girl is never going to sleep with your stupid ass again."

I don't believe in no win situations.

This was just a minor setback to make things more interesting.

James Kirk does not give up that easily.

LATER

Gaila may not be human, but she is a woman. And if there's one thing I know about its women. And women can never resist a man who admits he's an ass and throws himself on her mercy.

And besides, make up sex is the best.

I knocked twice on the door to her dorm. The door opened and I was surprised to see that it was Cadet Uhura who opened it.

They're roommates? What a multicolored threesome we'd make.

Stay focused, Jim, stay focused.

"What do you want?" She said icily staring me up and down.

I hitched on my most charming smile.

"Just doing an informal campus wide survey regarding student's first names, care to contribute?"

She rolled her eyes and nearly slammed the door on me.

"Ok, ok, wait is Gaila in there? I need to talk to her."

From inside the room I heard Gaila make an angry sound, clearly within earshot.

Uhura's eyes widened and I could sense her putting two and two together.

"You're the sweet guy?"

I smiled" Guilty."

Just then Gaila came to the door, glaring at me from over Uhura's shoulder.

"He was sweet, now he's just an asshole who should know better than to come around here after what he did tonight."

Uhura glared at me too "What did you do?"

When faced with insurmountable opposition a captain reacts swiftly

"I deserved that." I say hanging my head slightly" What I don't deserve is to get a chance to explain myself to you, but Gaila," I say looking up to meet her eyes, dripping with innocence" I really want to."

Uhura was shaking her head but for one split second I saw Gaila soften. She narrowed her eyes at me," It should take you exactly 4 seconds to explain yourself, I'll give you two."

"Gaila!" Uhura said sharply, giving her roommate a hard look. Gaila looked back at her communicating with her eyes. Uhura sighed exasperatedly and closed the door behind her leaving Gaila and me alone in the hallway.

"Your two seconds start now."

I took a breath.

"First of all I am an asshole, a douche bag, and a grade a idiot."

"You forgot scum sucking space worm," she interjected.

"That too," I said continuing " I am so sorry I was all of those things and more tonight its just that when I saw you with that other guy I got, well I got jealous." I looked up at her and could see some of the malice had left her eyes.

"How and I doing on time?" I asked

I could see the ghost of a smile playing at the corners of her mouth "32 milliseconds"

"Perfect."

Time to go in for the kill.

"Listen Gaila, I know I sort of have a reputation as far as women go. But the truth is I haven't even thought about another woman since I've been with you."

This is true; it's hard to think of anyone else when you're having non-stop 5-day sex with someone.

" I've never felt this way for anyone before and I know I don't deserve a second chance with you but I really would like one, and if you're up for it I'd like to maybe be exclusive." I feigned vulnerability, women love that," If you want you could still see other guys but as far as I'm concerned, you're the only one I want to be with."

Hook. Line. Sinker.

I saw her submit, saw her eyes light up and her lips crinkle into a smile.

"Oh Jimmy," she breathed closing the distance between us and hugging me " No one's ever wanted to be with just me before."

I cupped her face in my hands and swept a stray auburn ringlet behind her ear.

God she's gorgeous, maybe in another lifetime, without the test she could have been the only girl to tie this Iowa farm boy down for good.

I kissed her, slow and sweet.

Who knew Orion girls like romance?

"But if you're not fully convinced," I breathed against her lips " We could go back to my room and you could punish me properly."

Her eyes lit up and she grinned wickedly up at me.

"Sounds like a plan, you've been a very very bad boy Jim Kirk."

She had no idea.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, dreamer lady I am really sorry. I tried I swear I did to write a super kinky Jim getting his but kicked in the boudoir scene as your requested but I just couldn't do it. I guess I'm too vanilla, Gaila would be ashamed. Anyway thanks to everyone who read and reviewed!**

I'll tell you one thing.

This monogamy shit is getting old really fast.

It's been two months now since Jim said he just wanted to be with me.

That was cute, I liked that.

I also liked the super hot makeup sex we had afterwards.

If those handcuffs and that headboard could talk.

But now, two months later the fun is starting to wear off.

Seriously the other night I went to his dorm and we watched a movie.

Just watched a movie.

Just a boring old movie with no sex.

There was cuddling but a girl cannot live on cuddling alone.

And when we actually do have sex, it's become a little..

Boring.

I mean Gods love Jimmy, he's so attentive. I've never had anyone go down on me as often as that boy does.

But lately it's been the same old same old.

We've fallen into a routine. Kiss, kiss some more, hand on my ass, hand up my skirt, finger finger finger"Oh yes Jimmy yes!" onto the bed, shirts off, nipples, more kissing, finally sex, sex "Gaila, god Gaila," spooning. The End.

I mean its not bad or anything, just predictable.

When we first got together it was crazy.

We were on the desk, in costumes; there were toys and different positions. It was great.

Ny says the best thing about being in a relationship is figuring each other out and getting into a comfortable routine.

Are all human relationships this boring??

I'm starving for some variety.

Sometimes when Jim is doing that super slow tongue thing down my stomach I pretend he's a different person, like that hot blonde Cadet Rand, or that guy from my calculus class who always asks to borrow my pencils, or even (do NOT tell Ny) Commander Spock (though for some reason I always picture him with a goatee, it makes him seem more dangerous).

I even tried to talk Jim into a threesome with his hot roommate to spice things up. He was totally repulsed by the idea.

Honestly why are humans such prudes!

I'm going out of my mind here, something needs to be done.

I tired all sorts of things to make him lose interest.

I tried the needy routine.

"But Jimmy, I don't want you to go to poker night with your friends, I want you to stay here and help me paint my nails".

He ended up sucking my toes and giving me a foot massage.

I tried the clingy routine.

"Jimmy! I made you this. It's a t-shirt with our picture on it! Why don't you wear it when we go out tonight!"

He wore it proudly and it even got us free drinks at the bar.

I even tried withholding sex.

"Not tonight Jimmy, I have a huge migraine"

But that _really_ didn't work. Just having him sleeping next to me, all muscle and smelling like boy was too much for me and I jumped his bones in the middle of the night.

I am officially out of options.

If he doesn't break up with me soon I might have to marry the bastard. Then I'll be stuck in this same routine for the rest of my life!

Gods help me!


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm not going to lie to you guys, I stole the idea for this chapter from an episode of Friends, which I also don't own.**

**Also my goal in this chapter was to make Book Dragon actually spit out her coffee this time.**

**Thanks again for reading and reviewing!**

"What a day," I thought as I walked down the hall to my dorm. I'd spent the morning in classes (three midterms, thanks a lot!) and the rest of the day at work in the lab. My whole body was stiff from sitting all day and I was exhausted from being up all night (one good change up in Jim and my sex slump: strip studying! Kind of gives a whole new meaning to the word "flash cards"). Just as I was about to put my key in the lock I heard strange noises coming from inside the room, a whimper followed by a growl. "Oh shit!" I thought, scrambling to open the door, Ny's being attacked! I wrenched open the door, my keys protruding from between my knuckles like rapist killing claws.

But Ny wasn't getting raped.

Far from it.

She was on the bed, her shirt and bra wadded in a clump at the foot. Her chest was heaving and sweating and her nipples stood out against her coffee skin. And there he was, his ebony head dipping neatly underneath the hem of her tight regulation skirt.

"Commander?" I gasped, leaning on the door jam for support.

"Gaila!?" Ny panted gazing up at me, wide eyed.

The growls from under her skirt stopped and slowly the commander resurfaced. His hair was mussed but other than that he looked perfect in his licorice uniform.

His very tight licorice uniform.

"Cadet Gaila, I was unaware that you were roommates with Cadet Uhura. Also I was under the impression that when I left the lab I had provided you and the other technicians with sufficient work to keep you occupied for at least another hour."

This was crazy. How could he talk to me like he was correcting my pronunciation of a Vulcan transitive when he had just emerged from underneath my half naked roommate's skirt?

Was he out of his Vulcan mind?!

"She's already finished because she's the best engineer in our class," said Nyota from the bed, regaining some composure and leaning back against the headboard. Then looking me straight in the eye she said" and she's one of the hottest! For that I think she deserves a reward, don't you agree, commander?"

She turned to Spock who was looking me up and down and for the first time I saw an emotion rise to the surface of his alien composure.

Lust. Pure and simple lust.

An emotion I'm pretty familiar with.

"You are correct, cadet," He said raising one eyebrow," Perhaps you and I should reward her together."

This could not be happening! Somehow all of my clothes were removed, several garments pulled off with Ny or the Commander's teeth. Next thing I knew I was on the bed, Ny naked and sitting behind me, the commander kissing and biting a trail down my stomach. Ny kissed my neck before sticking her finger into her mouth and bringing the wet digit down to swirl around my nipple.

This from the roommate too shy to walk into the bathroom when I'm in the shower.

As she stroked and swirled and pinched, the commander took his long white fingers and started to..

"Gaila? Gaila?"

Jim was shaking me awake. My eyes snapped open and with cold disappointment crashing over me I realized I was lying in Jim's bed in his dorm room where I now remembered we'd gone for an after class nap.

I swear that boy always wants me to be asleep.

I also realized that my hand was inside my panties, panties that were now way too damp to be comfortable.

"Are you ok?"Jim asked as I slid out of bed" you were making noises."

No Jim, I thought, I'm not ok. Because some blue eyed, sweet-talking, someone had to wake me up from possibly the hottest dream of my life!

"I'm fine," I mumbled rummaging through the drawer.

That's right I have a drawer now, I sleep over so often that I now need a drawer for spare clothes and a toothbrush.

How boring is that?

He propped himself up against the headboard and watched me, not unlike dream Nyota, as I slipped off my wet underwear and searched the drawer for a new pair. I found my favorite red silk thong, my Christmas present to myself last year. I took a moment to admire it, it was scarlet and satiny with a little black bow at the waistband, and 'Just like opening a present' I thought when I bought it.

Jim let out a low whistle, "Those are hot," he said raking his eyes over first the underwear then my naked lower half," I'd love to see you in those."

Then suddenly an idea sparked.

Smiling I pivoted to face him.

"That would be hot." I said, slowly crawling up the bed, still clutching the panties in one hand. "But you know what would be even hotter?"

Jim grinned devilishly as I came up to straddle him over the covers," I think I can guess."

No Jim you most certainly.

I leaned forward so that my chest was in his face and nibbled his ear before whispering, "If you wore them."

Just as I expected, Jim's ministrations on my breasts stopped suddenly and he brought his head up to meet my eyes, confusion making his upper lip curl.

"Come again?"

This was going beautifully.

I blinked earnestly back at him, "I want you to wear them tonight, Jimmy," I purred.

He looked back at me, momentarily gob smacked. Then he hitched his normal mischievous smile back into place.

"You're kidding."

I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing out loud; thankfully it just looked like I was really turned on.

"Ooh yeah Jimmy, you've never done this before?" I asked

He shook his head, knitting his brows.

"Can't say that I have."

This was hilarious.

Stay cool Gaila, stay cool.

"I just think it would be so hot to have that soft silk all around your hard body." I cooed." Feel how smooth it is," I rubbed the fabric softly against his cheek. "And if you think it feels good there, imagine how good it would feel," I slid them until I was rubbing the panties up his inner thigh and higher "Here."

C'mon Jim, tell me. Tell me that's the last straw.

Jim, still looking incredulous met my hand and held the panties up.

"You really think this is hot? You really want me to do this?" He asked, his voice full of hope that this was all just an elaborate prank.

I nodded and tried to give him my most seductive look.

C'mon Jimmy, tell me that's enough.

He looked at the panties then back at me.

"I'll try anything once," He said bravely, grabbing them and shimmying them over his legs and hipbones (the poor thong stretched out almost to breaking. It's just not used to having so much to hold).

The waistband was so tight it would likely cut off the circulation to his lower half and he winced as it slid into place.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for my favorite part of his anatomy.

Sorry old friend, it's called collateral damage.

He'd have to dump me now!

I'll tell you one thing.

That Jim is a trooper.

He wore that thong through dinner, dancing, and the 2 hour-long night owl muni ride back to campus without a single complaint. There were winces, and he walked super stiffly all night, and when he thought I wasn't looking he would pull at the waistband or at the back strap.

I kept thinking / hoping he's get fed up and leave, put an end to his misery, but he didn't.

He didn't.

And I'll tell you another thing, it was kind of hot.

No man has ever suffered through that much to be with me. And certainly no man could pull off that silky red thong like he could.

But as it turns out he didn't have to pull it off at all, I was kind enough to do that for him when we got back to his room.

With my teeth.

I though for a moment that maybe I didn't have it so bad after all. Maybe I should be glad that I was with a guy who would do anything to be with me, a man that would not be brushed off so easily. Not to mention a man who was as sexy and smart and funny and for the most part good in bed. Maybe I was making a huge mistake in trying to get rid of him.

Though after we were finished with the " you've been a good boy and done what I've told you to" blowjob things slipped pretty quickly back into our routine, him working away with those pillowy lips and me day dreaming about doing nasty things to Janice Rand's beehive hair.

I did the walk of shame that morning, staggering into our room where Ny was having her morning coffee. She looked up at me over the rim of her cup and rolled her eyes.

"Coming back from a night with the Iowa goat fucker?"

This is a charming little nickname she's given Jim ever since she found out I was sleeping with him.

I nodded and crashed face down onto the bed, growling exasperatedly into my pillow.

"Well whatever you do, G" she said, adjusting the room lights to dimness so I could sleep, "Don't bring him over here, I think you could do so much better and I will not endorse this relationship by letting him sleep over."

Gods Ny! I don't want to endorse this relationship either!

I flipped over to my side so I was facing her.

"Ny, what's the one thing you could say to a guy that's a surefire way to get him to lose interest in you?"

She looked surprised at first, and then she snorted ruefully " I. Love. You." She said sardonically " Those three little words have been making men run for the hills for centuries now, it's practically a universal constant."

That was it, so brilliant, so simple.

I had a plan.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry everyone, its been way too long. The good news is I actually got a real life! I passed all my finals, I got a job and I tricked some shmuck into dating me! Life is good now all I have to do is finish this fic! Thanks everyone for reading! Bonus points if you can find the tos reference hidden in here!**

I'll tell you one thing.

There's a slight chance that I'd be with Gaila even if it weren't for this test.

I've never met anyone like her. She's smart, funny, sweet, and of course a goddess in the sack.

Maybe in another lifetime, another time strand she'd be the one.

Still, the test is king.

"Don't you feel just the slightest unease at sleeping your way to the top?" drawled Bones one day as we walked out of our physics class and into the rare San Francisco sun.

I smirked," A captain goes through whatever channels he needs to in order to win. Don't be jealous just because my channels happen to be green and gorgeous."

Bones rolled his eyes.

I wondered for a moment what would happen to Gaila and me after the test. Would we stay together? She's a great girl, but I've never been much of a one-woman guy. Especially when there are so many options here at the academy.

"Hello ladies," I said to a pair of blondes walking up the steps in front of us.

It's been a while since I've been with a blonde. Maybe Gaila and I could just not be exclusive anymore. We've had some good times, like the time we did it on her desk, and we've had some not so good times, the thong incident. Still I'd like to keep seeing her, I'd just also like the see other people.

Specifically blondes.

I turned to Bones," I'm taking the test again. Tomorrow morning, I want you to be there."

He scowled," You know I've got better things to do than watch you embarrass yourself for a third time!"

Like what, Bones, jerk off to that picture of that Nancy chick from back home again?

That's right, Bones, I know all about that, she's probably married by now buddy, get some new material.

"No one passes the test, Jim, and no one goes back for seconds, let alone thirds!"

They do when their "tutor" looks that good in lingerie.

Speaking of which.

I patted Bones on the shoulder," I gotta go study!"

I could feel him rolling his eyes through the back of my head.

I walked across campus to Gaila's dorm and knocked on the door.

I heard her giggle from inside before opening the door.

Wow.

"You like it?" she asked twirling slightly in the doorway.

She was wearing a black silk robe that ended just inches below her hips. Her skin looked even more vibrant and alive against the darkness of the robe and her hair was wild and curly.

Yeah, I liked it a lot.

She giggled again," And if you like this, wait till you see what's underneath it." She pulled me inside and locked the door behind me.

"Is your roommate going to be back soon?" I asked as she bent over to light a candle on the bedside table, thus giving me a perfect view of her from behind.

My god I'll miss that.

"Nope she's in the long range censor lab, and knowing her she'll be there all night geeking out over grunts and bleeps."

I smiled; time to lay on the charm for the final installment of lessons from Gaila. I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her, nestling my head into the groove between her neck and shoulder.

"Maybe I should sleep over," I whispered into her hair.

"Maybe you should," she chirped musically, turning around to face me," But for now, you're wearing way too many clothes."

She kissed me, hard sliding her hands down my neck and chest over my clothes before whipping my shirt off over my head. She kissed my neck, sucking and nipping until my eyes rolled back.

"Gaila", I moaned.

She giggled as she unbuckled my belt and slid my pants down over my boots. I fell back on the bed, my head hazy with pheromones, love drunk off of her.

She knelt on the edge of the bed and pulled my foot up to her, the robe sliding back to reveal dark green thigh. Slowly, methodically she untied both boots and removed my socks until I was naked except for my regulation skivvies.

By this time I had gained enough cognitive control to pull her down on the bed with me, rolling on top of her. I took a second to look her in the eyes before kissing her. She smiled up at me.

"What?"

I smiled back tracing the outline of her jaw with my thumb.

"You're beautiful," I whispered, kissing just the corner of her mouth.

"Go on," she teased.

"And smart," I added kissing her ear," So smart," I breathed into it feeling her shiver beneath me and laugh.

I sighed, I am such a jackass.

"Gaila," I said looking down at her.

Her robe had slid open to reveal the lacy black and grey lingerie that I liked so much. She was exquisite and I was going to miss her.

"What is it?" She said raising an eyebrow, probably confused at my slow pace.

"I wrote you a note," I said not able to meet her eye," I put it on the desk when I came in."

She propped herself up on her elbows and looked over at the desk, a sly grin wrinkling the corners of her mouth.

"What kind of note, Jimmy? Do you like like me? Check yes or no?" she giggled and made to reach over and grab it. I caught her hand.

"It's just something I wanted to say, but you have to promise me you wont read it until tomorrow at 3. That's very important. Can you do that?"

She smiled again and leaned up to catch my lips in a kiss.

"I promise as long as you promise to stop talking and fuck me already."

Happy to oblige, baby, happy to oblige.


	14. Chapter 14

I'll tell you one thing

I am going to kill James Tiberius Kirk.

I am going to murder him in cold blood and I am going to enjoy it.

It is one thing to use me for my body.

I'm hot and I know it, so how could I blame the boy.

It is quite another to use me for my brain.

No man does that and makes it out alive.

I was sitting there, at my cubicle, minding my own business, doing my job waiting for the next victim of the test to come in.

Then I saw him.

His cocky ass strutted right into the simulation bridge and plopped directly into the captain's chair. He sprawled out in it with the kind of shit eating grace of a cat with canary feathers stuck to his lips.

Damn those lips.

As soon as I realized what was happening my heart started to pound. I tried to assure myself that it was just a coincidence, that sleeping with me and taking the test were totally separate entities and that he would come to me later that night wanting to screw away his 3rd failure.

I keyed in the pass code to start the missile simulations, trying not to look anywhere but my computer screen. And for a while everything worked out fine.

Then all have the sudden and email popped up on my screen. Before I could click on it to delete it opened by itself. I had just a minute to see a page full of encryption before all the lights went off in the simulations lab and everyone's screen went dark.

Confused mutters fluttered around both the lab and on the Sim Bridge.

"What is this? What's going on?"

Slowly the lights flicked back to life and everyone went back to their screens. I squeezed my eyes shut for an instant, hoping that I was wrong about Kirk and hoping the email was just a tech anomaly that I could knock out in a second. When I opened my eyes I saw that I had no such luck. The subroutine was running rampant on my beautiful programming and before I could figure out how to stop it I heard his voice over the mic.

"So did I pass?" he said muching obnoxiously on an apple.

"How the hell did that kid beat your test?" Lieutenant Northup barked at commander Spock.

It was the first time I had ever seen a Vulcan look clueless.

"I do not know."

I did, I so did

I'm not going to lie to you.

Watching Kirk in front of the review board, squirming like a worm on a hook, kind of turned me on. It was a vengeful sort of horny though; the kind that makes you wants to fuck someone just to have them vulnerable beneath you.

After the fiasco with the test I confronted the Commander. I told him that Kirk had somehow sent me an email with a subroutine encrypted in it. I conveniently left out the part about us sleeping together and I think Spock was so eager to give Kirk his just desserts that he didn't press me further. Now seeing them both sparring in front of the board its all I can do to suppress the thought of the super hot revenge threesome we could have.

I'm an Orion, we think about sex. Get over it.

It was so great to watch him strut up to the podium. I bet the cocky bastard thought he was getting a medal of valor or something the way he strode up there, smiling and shaking that perfect ass of his. Probably expecting to be able to rush over to me afterward to get a victory lay.

Don't worry Jimmy; you'll get exactly what you deserve.

As I sit here, my arms crossed, I start to formulate revenge plans in my head.

I could find a way to turn his dick green and convince him its permanent. I could paralyze him from the neck down then tease the shit out of him for hours until he begged for mercy.

Yes I know, most of these strategies involve sex. I say stick to what you're good at.

Or I could just punch him in the face.

I'm so mad at him right now that might just be better than sex.

I'm so caught in my revenge fantasies that I don't hear the call to action until Ny is nudging me from the seat next to mine to move out because I'm blocking the aisle ways. And then when we start moving all my anger seeps away and is replaced by excitement.

A mission, a real mission!

Not a simulation, or a lecture, or a training flight but a real honest to goodness mission. I'm so excited I'm skipping to get in line and I start to feel butterflies of excitement fluttering in my stomach. This is the moment I have been waiting forever since I came to earth, the chance to be working on a starship. I sidle up next to Ny and squeeze her hand. She grins back and I know what's going through her head.

"Enterprise, Enterprise, Enterprise."

It's the newest ship in the fleet and I know she's gagging to be on it. It would be nice, especially because I think Pike would be really proud to see me on it (and maybe just maybe I could finally seduce him). But really I don't care what ship I'm on just as long as I'm on a ship!

"Gaila, Farragut"

And moments later

"Uhura, Farragut."

I can see her face drop in my peripheral vision. I wish I could sympathize with her but I can't stop smiling. Not only do I get to go on a starship, but also I get to go with my best friend! Even better, Kirk is grounded!

I turn to her and smile wide before skipping off to the shuttle.

I strap myself in and save the seat next to me for her but she doesn't come.

Oh well she probably went off for a little farewell shag with the commander.

Lucky bitch!

The shuttle whirrs to life and takes off, breaking through the foggy San Francisco atmosphere, higher and higher until it reaches the black of space. And there they are, all of the gleaming white ships docked together like a snowflake. A tiny tear trickles down my cheek and I realize I have never been so excited for something in my life.

Look out space, Gaila's coming!


	15. Chapter 15

This is not what we should be doing the days before graduation. We should be partying, pretending to study for finals, having one last screw in the dorm beds.

But we're not.

Everyone is searching the wall.

In the main hallway of the academy, next to the administrative offices and the trophy cases stands the wall.

Wall is really a misnomer. It's more of a giant screen that's constantly flickering with updates, like those screens in old airports telling people of departure times.

Its eerily like that only instead of archaic aircraft departing, its people.

The wall contains the names, green and digitalized, of all the students and faculty that lost their lives in the Narrada attack. The list was long and expanding every day, new name flickering onscreen to join the multitudes.

Over half of our graduating class, professors and staff were gone. People stood there poring over the list, searching frantically for friends names, crying, and leaving mementos at the foot of the wall.

I avoid it.

I occupy my time with other things. I clean my dorm out, packing things into boxes, smiling and reminiscing on the artifacts I find. There's that note Bones wrote me when he was drunk that one time, the one where he calls me "Jimmy crack corn". And here's that philosophy paper I wrote back in year two where the teacher actually wrote "smartass" in the margin. And here's, I stop. It's a puddle of purple silk in the corner of my drawer. I pull it out and examine it. The tiny garment is so smooth it almost slips through my hands. It's Gaila's underwear. During the month or so that we dated she slept over so often she started leaving spare panties in that drawer. These must have been the last pair she left.

Images of her slipping these on and crawling back into bed with me flood my head. It was amazing how every color seemed more vibrant and sexy when coupled with her green curves.

I shake the image out of my head, fold the panties and set them aside.

I'll have to find her and give them back.

I continue to pack, separating things I won't need into boxes to ship back to my mom's house in Riverside for storage. I try to stay focused but little bits of her keep resurfacing.

A tube of her lipstick.

Her pair of fuzzy handcuffs.

Her calculator.

This last item made me stop again. I remembered Gaila bringing it over the night we decided to study for our respective finals. I remember how lovingly she held it as she told me the story of how she saved up one summer to buy it; how she wanted to make sure she had the best. I've heard girls gush that way about shoes and clothes before but never a piece of machinery so utilitarian as a calculator.

It made her stand out.

That's it, I'll just have to walk over to the girl's dorms and give this all back to her. I know she probably doesn't want to see me and I can't blame her but I have to give this back and tell her sorry to her face.

Plus a girl needs her calculator.

I throw the stuff into a box and set off across campus.

No one is outside, which isn't surprising considering its almost 1 am. It would be easy to just take a shortcut through the admin building.

I enter the building through the side, my back turned to the wall. Instead I put the box down and tap the screen of one of the academy's info computers that stand at random intervals around the building. I key in the access code.

"Access granted. Welcome Cadet Kirk."

"Computer shows me the current crew of the Starship Enterprise NCC170-01"

"Calculating your request, one moment please"

A list of names pops up on the screen before me, a similar digital green font as the names on the wall. These names were the fortunate ones.

I scroll through the list searching for a single name.

Last names being silly earth customs and all.

I see one crewmember with only a first name.

Yeoman Callista: Science

Must have been the Orion I accidentally apologized to.

I scan the list over and over, searching for her name.

"You won't find it there."

I whipped around to see Uhura standing a few feet behind me. She was wearing pajamas and a sweatshirt and holding a bunch of flowers in one hand.

I try to act casual.

"Won't find what? What are you doing up? Isn't it past your bedtime? Shouldn't you be off with the Vulc.."?

She cut me off gently midsentence.

"Gaila, you won't find her there. She wasn't on the Enterprise."

My sarcasm died on my lips as I watched her face fall and I felt a tiny lump form in the back of my throat.

Silently I picked up my box and walked over to the wall to stand next to Uhura. We scanned the wall together.

Cadet Gadwell: Centaurus: Medical

Cadet Gaft: Bradbury: Security

Then we found her.

Cadet Gaila: Farragut: Engineering.

The lump in my throat got bigger.

"Oh," I said quietly, gulping back the lump.

Uhura nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I was supposed to be on that ship. She was so excited for us to go on our first mission together. She was so excited."

I can't take my eyes off the name. How can this tiny pixilated word really mean that such a beautiful, intelligent, amazing person is gone forever?

We stood there for a while, just looking, just feeling, just absorbing.

After a while, Uhura set her flowers down at the foot of the wall, a bouquet of large purple orchids, obnoxiously beautiful against the austere backdrop.

"These were her favorites," She said, smoothing the petals " I always said they were too expensive, too flashy but she loved them."

She straightened up and wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her sweatshirt. Then she looked at me.

"Jim, you're a good captain, and as much as I hate to admit it, you're a good person too." She took a deep breath " I know you used Gaila, and I will never forgive you for that, but I also know that deep down she really cared for you, and I think you cared for her too."

I'll tell you one thing.

I did, I really did.

Uhura turned and walked out of the building and into the night, leaving me alone with the wall.

I reached up to touch her glowing name.

"Thanks" I whispered.


	16. epilogue

Starfleet Academy's great hall is located in the west wing of the central administrative building. Inside the commencement ceremony is underway. Thousands of cadets line up, a sea of crimson uniforms, and watch as James Kirk becomes captain of the Enterprise. He smiles proudly and waves, knowing somehow that this is a major step towards his destiny and excited for what lies ahead.

One floor below him, on a floor scattered with flowers and cards and candles, lies a solitary calculator propped up against a large black screen.

**THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone that read and reviewed this story from the beginning. I have never ever finished a fan fiction before and I could not have done it without your support and encouragement . It is truly awesome to be on this website alongside freakishly talented people such as yourselves. Thanks again and Live long and prosper**

**-Artemiss**


End file.
